Anniversary
by Cloudtasted
Summary: Subaru reflects on memories and comes to a sad conclusion concerning Seishirou


Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. Clamp owns them and I am getting no money for this. The story idea was given to me by my very own Su-chan and I thank her for this idea, and thank you again to Eris my wonderful beta. Warning- Minor spoilers for Tokyo Babylon the manga.. and angst..  
  
Anniversary By Red Smith  
  
It was 11:40 on October 27th. Twenty minutes 'til the end of the day. Twenty minutes 'til the end of the anniversary of when Sumeragi Subaru had met Sakurazuka Seishirou. Every year since they'd met, Seishirou would leave a white rose and a simple note of "Happy Anniversary" on the Sumeragi's bed.  
  
No matter if Subaru was in the apartment the whole day, the moment he'd go to bed the rose would be sitting on the bed. This was their 8th anniversary.  
  
Weren't you supposed to get chocolates or something like that, Subaru found himself thinking as he drank his last cup of tea for the night. Hokuto would have known and would have lectured Subaru on not knowing.  
  
Subaru had long since stopped crying when he was reminded of his dead twin. However it still hurt a little.  
  
Hokuto would have nagged Seishirou all day about the correct suit to wear, the right gift to get, and the best romantic setting.  
  
Subaru let a soft smile slip on his lips as he remembered the funny and sometimes down right crazy antics of his sister.  
  
Hokuto had preached daily about how 'Sei-chan' and her otouto* were going to get married and be in love the rest of eternity. With her there to dress them in her newest fashions, of course.  
  
Sighing, Subaru happily slipped into the memories as he continued to drink his cooling tea.  
  
He remembered how every morning he'd wake up to Hokuto singing as she cooked, her newest fashion creation waiting neatly folded on his desk.  
  
He remembered the assignments he had had to do such as the lady at Tokyo Tower or poor Mitsuki-chan, who'd been raped. He even remembered the girls who had believed they were a version of the Ten no Ryu. or would it be the Chi no Ryu.  
  
They would have been Ten no Ryu because they'd thought they could save humanity, Subaru thought nodding.  
  
The most vivid of his memories were of Seishirou. How kind he'd acted, how sweet and funny he'd appeared. Who knew the friendly veterinarian would turn out to be the sworn rival of the Sumeragi clan?  
  
Shaking his head Subaru looked over at the clock next to him. He was surprised to find it was half past one. He hadn't realized he'd been lost in his memories for that long.  
  
Standing, he went through the motions of putting his cup in the sink to deal with in the morning and locking the door.  
  
He paused in the living room long enough to turn off the light, then walked into his plain bedroom. As if by habit, he looked at his bed, expecting to see a rose and a note but was slightly surprised to find nothing.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
No rose, no note, not even the ghost of the assassin's presence.  
  
Blinking, Subaru stared at the empty space on his bed. He'd not come, he thought.  
  
Had Seishirou finally decided he'd broken Subaru too much? Had he finally decided to let the Sumeragi live out the rest of his life in peace?  
  
No. no, he must be late, Subaru thought, climbing into bed.  
  
I'll wait...  
  
And wait he did.  
  
He waited until the sun dawned a new day, and only when the sounds of people leaving for work and school filled the air did Subaru lay down.  
  
It was truly over, Subaru thought. He'd waited for this moment for nearly every day since Hokuto had been killed.  
  
I wanted this. but why does it hurt so much, he questioned himself as a tear slid down his cheek. It was over.. And God, he didn't really want it to be. Sumeragi Subaru had decided 3 years prior to this day that he'd not cry over Sakurazuka Seishirou anymore.  
  
Today, on October 28th he broke down in bawling tears as a ghost of a girl nearly a mirror image of his younger self watched.her own tears running down her face because she couldn't hold the poor boy that'd just had his world shattered for a second time by the same man..  
  
End ---------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes- otouto- little brother .I felt it to be a good idea to use this word instead of 'little brother' because it puts more of a implied idea of Hokuto saying this and not just Subaru thinking it.  
  
Also October 27th is not the official date that Subaru and Seishirou met but it is the one that my Seishirou and Subaru met and it seems to fit the pair so I used this. To my knowledge there is no official date so no flames on that please! Okay well Review please! 


End file.
